Highschool Dragon X Knight
by Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades
Summary: Kisah dua peserta terakhir dari pertarungan rider dalam dunia Highschool dxd,dimana Shinji Kido dan Ren Akiyama menggantikan peran Hyoudo Issei dan Genshiro Saji sebagai Iblis dibawah Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri. Di dunia dimana Iblis,Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh berkuasa,apakah persahabatan dan rivalitas mereka akan membuat dunia itu menjadi lebih baik?


Prologue

**Life : 0**

Kenzaki Shirou,sang pencipta rider system menatap tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

ia tidak percaya ini terjadi,setelah apa yang ia lakukan demi Yui hampir saja selesai.

Rider War sudah hampir berhasil mencapai tujuannya,yaitu memberikan nyawa pengganti bagi Yui yang terkena 'Kutukan' dunia cermin.

"Y-Yui...,kenapa?!" isak Kenzaki,padahal waktunya sebentar lagi,ia sudah berhasil memojokkan Knight,satu satunya rider yang masih tersisa.

lalu ia merasakan kalau personanya di dunia cermin,Odin menghilang karena hubungan persona nya itu terputus akibat shock melihat Yui yang telah tiada.

Knight adalah pemenang rider War.

'kakak...'

Kenzaki langsung menoleh,suara yang memanggilnya itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah suara adiknya Yui

saat ia menoleh,yang terlihat olehnya adalah Yui saat ia masih kecil.

Ruang tempat ia berada pun berubah menjadi rumah mereka bertahun tahun lalu,rumah tempat ini semua bermula.

Dan ia juga merasakan tubuhnya kembali ke tubuhnya di masa kecil dulu.

'Kita mulai semuanya dari awal,kita tidak perlu membuat mereka saling bunuh dan bertempur lagi'

kata Yui sambil menyodorkan Krayon pada Kenzaki

Kenzaki melihat buku gambar A3 yang tergeletak di lantai tepat diantara dirinya dan Yui

ia mengerti

dengan sisa kekuatannya sebagai pencipta Rider System dan juga sebagai Kamen Rider Odin,dia masih bisa melakukan ini.

mengatur kembali waktu dan mencegah semua kegilaan yang ia ciptakan sebelum terjadi.

Kenzaki dan Yui lalu mulai menggambar masa masa lalu mereka dalam Buku gambar itu

dan Seketika Dunia menjadi putih

semua kembali seperti semula,ke masa sebelum Yui melakukan kontak dengan para penghuni dunia cermin.

dengan nyawa mereka berdua sebagai bayarannya.

namun dua orang peserta terakhir dari rider war,karena begitu dekatnya mereka dengan kemenangan mendapatkan nasib berbeda.

mereka berdua,bukannya kembali terlahir dimasa lalu malah pergi ke dunia paralel

jauh melampaui dunia cermin.

Ren Akiyama.

'Aku masih hidup?' tanya Ren kepada dirinya sendiri

ia berada di ruangan putih yang hampa

'Akiyama Ren...' kata suara Kenzaki,suara yang sangat ia kenal sekaligus ia benci

'Kenzaki!' jawab Ren,langsung berdiri dari tempatnya terbangun,ia merogoh saku celananya,hendak mengambil Deck Darkwing yang biasa ia simpan.

namun ia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

'Deckmu tidak akan ada disana,Darkwing telah menyelesaikan kontraknya padamu,jadi kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatannya'

Ren terdiam,ia memasang ancang ancang menyerang

ia tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada didepannya ini,sosok yang secara tidak langsung telah mengakibatkan sahabatnya Kido tewas sebelum menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

'Tenanglah,aku kesini cuma hendak menyampaikan pesan terakhirku padamu' jawab Kenzaki,sosoknya kini muncul tepat dihadapan Ren,bersama dengan Yui.

'Yui...' kata Ren menatap ke wajah gadis yang sudah seperti saudaranya itu.

'Kami telah mengembalikan waktu dunia kita,ke masa sebelum rider War diciptakan' kata Yui

'Kemasa sebelum rider War diciptakan?,tapi kalau begitu Eri akan!' protes Ren

'Tenanglah,setelah Rider war berakhir,penyakit yang ia derita telah lenyap sesuai dengan permohonanmu Ren' jawab Kenzaki

'Tapi inti dari kedatangan kami bukanlah itu,maaf Ren tapi karena kau dan Shinji adalah peserta terakhir yang tersisa dalam Rider War ini,jiwa kalian tidak dapat terlahir didunia yang sama' lanjutnya.

'Apa maksudmu?!' tanya Ren,ia tidak suka arah pernyataan dari pemilik deck Odin itu.

'Kami telah melakukan hal yang dianggap tabu oleh dunia kita,yaitu mengacak acak garis waktu dengan melakukan 'reset',akibatnya aku sebagai pencipta rider system,Yui sebagai orang yang terpilih oleh dunia cermin,dan kalian berdua sebagai peserta terakhir rider war,tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kita.

'Kau akan terlahir di dunia alternatif,itu satu satunya cara agar kau bisa tetap hidup' lanjut Kenzaki

'Maafkan kami Ren,tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati karena kesalahan Kami,kau dan Shinji akan terlahir ditempat yang sama' kata Yui sambil meminta maaf

'Dan sebagai hadiah terakhir dari kami,terimalah ini' Kata kenzaki,tangannya menggenggam Deck Rider.

Tapi Deck itu tidak memiliki Simbol apapun didepannya,

'ini adalah Deck kosong,tanpa persenjataan apapun dari monster cermin,tapi lebih kuat daripada Deck kosong yang dimiliki Shinji sebelum mengontrak Dragredder' kata Kenzaki.

'Ambillah,Deck ini akan melindungimu dari musuh sekelas Monster cermin biasa,kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dunia tempat kau akan ini akan selalu ada didekatmu' lanjut Yui

Ren awalnya ragu,namun akhirnya ia mengambil Deck itu.

'dengan ini kami bisa kembali ke alam barzah,selamat tinggal Ren' kata Kenzaki sambil menghilang bersama Yui.

'Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu dan Shinji selama ini Ren' kata Yui,ia juga menghilang dalam cahaya putih

Ren menggenggam Deck barunya itu dan menyimpannya di kantungnya

'Sampai jumpa nanti Yui...' kata Ren,Tubuhnya juga menghilang dalam cahaya putih menuju sebuah portal,menuju ketempat ia akan terlahir kembali.

* * *

**17 tahun kemudian.**

Shinji Kido,seorang Siswa kelas 2 Akademi Kuoh sedang berdebat melindungi dua orang mesum yang juga berasal dari Kelasnya.

"Oi Shinji kun!,ngapain kau melindungi dua orang mesum itu?,mereka tertangkap basah mengintip Ruang ganti kami tahu!" kata Ayumi,salah satu anggota klub kendo

"Iya benar!,kamu kan nggak ada disitu,kenapa kamu keras kepala sekali sih bilang mereka cuma kebetulan disana?!" lanjut Naru,juga anggota klub kendo

"Sudah kubilang!,itu cuma kecelakaan!,masa iya tiap kali mereka ada di dekat ruang ganti mereka selalu mengintip kalian?" kata Shinji keras kepala.

"Iya benar!,kami cuma nggak sengaja lewat sana saat melihat pemandangan!" kata Matsuda

"betul betul!,kami cuma lihat pemandangan yang kebetulan ada diruang ganti itu!" bela Motohama.

"Tuh dengar kan!,mereka cuma lihat pemandangan ruang ga-,EEEEH?!" teriak Shinji baru sadar kalau 2 "teman" yang sedang dibelanya itu ternyata benar benar mengintip.

"pssst!,Motohama kau bodoh banget sih!" kata Matsuda

"Ups!,tapi bagaimana kita bisa bohong,kita kan ketangkap basah!" jawab Motohama

"Nah,Shinji-kun,sekarang kau dengar langsung kan?!,ayo teman teman kejar mereka!" kata Ayumi sambil mengacungkan pedang kendo nya kearah Motohama dan Matsuda yang kini lari terbirit birit

"Ayooo!" jawab sekitar 12 siswi yang juga mengacungkan pedang Kendo keudara penuh antusias.

"Ouch!" kata Shinji saat ia tersenggol dan terinjak injak para siswi yang sedang marah.

ia lalu berdiri dan mengelap Debu yang kini mengotori seragamnya.

"Lagi?,sudah berapa kali kau membela mereka?" kata sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

Disana berdiri siswa dengan rambut hitam yang dibuat spiky,postur tubuhnya tinggi dan ia memancarkan aura "dingin" disekitarnya.

Ia adalah Ren Akiyama,teman dekat Shinji sejak kecil (bahkan sebelumnya,jika kehidupan sebelum ini dihitung) yang juga dikenal sebagai Pangeran Es oleh para Siswi di Akademi ini.

Ia jarang sekali terlihat dengan orang lain selain dengan Shinji atau dengan Sona Sitri,sebagai ketua Osis.

Ah iya Ren juga anggota dari Osis Akademi kuoh dan saat ini ia adalah satu satunya anggota laki-laki disana.

"Oi Ren,sejak kapan kau disana?,kenapa kau nggak bantu aku-"

"Membela dua orang mesum-bodoh itu?,tidak lebih baik aku berdiri sambil menonton dari jauh saja,anggap saja hiburan" jawab Ren.

dari jendela Shinji melihat Motohama dan Matsuda masih dikejar oleh selusin anggota klub kendo,dan jumlah pengejar mereka bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah.

"Heh,kelihatannya anggota klub lain juga ikut mengejar mereka,siapa suruh setiap hari mengintip ruang ganti atau mengucapkan komentar mesum di sekolah yang 70% diisi oleh Siswi?,semoga pengejar mereka tidak berlebihan,Osis juga bisa repot kalau ada siswa yang mati atau cacat" lanjutnya.

Seperti biasa Ren mengucapkan kata kata dingin dan terus terang begitu,makanya dia disebut si pangeran es,karena selain ia sering menyendiri,sekali ia bicara ia bicara seenak pikirannya.

"Hey Ren,kamu terlalu jujur lagi,kalau ada orang yang tersinggung gimana?" kata Shinji

"Kau sudah kenal aku sejak lama kan?,aku memang begini,sama dengan kau yang tetap naif"

jawab Ren,ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ruangan kelasnya.

"Kelas dimulai sebentar lagi,lebih baik kau kembali kekelasmu" kata Ren tanpa menoleh Ke arah Shinji.

Shinji yang sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan temannya itu juga langsung bergegas menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

sayangnya ia mendengar hal yang membuatnya merinding,yah wajar ia berada disekolah dengan mayoritas cewek ,sebagian besar adalah fans dari Ren atau fans Yuuto Kiba,Siswa yang populer dikalangan para Siswi karena ketampanan dan sifatnya yang baik hati.

hal hal macam begini:

"Akiyama dan Kido berduaan lagi,jangan jangan rumor mereka pacaran itu benar!"

"Kyaaa!,Akiyama dan Shinji bermesraan di koridor"

"Akiyama-kun ternyata suka yang naif begitu ya?"

dst dst dst

yang benar saja!,mereka teman sejak kecil tahu!,lagipula dia sangat yakin mereka berdua normal!

Ren bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya demi keselamatan tunangannya Eri!

setelah memikirkan itulah Shinji lagi lagi teringat kehidupan masa lalu saat ia dan Ren adalah Rival sebagai sesama Rider,dimana mereka harus saling bunuh demi satu permohonan.

Shinji merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam,deck rider miliknya yang kini tanpa motif apapun.

Ia masih bisa berubah menjadi Ryuki Blank Form,untuk berjaga jaga jika ada ancaman didunia baru ini.

Ia dan Ren sering sekali berlatih tanding menggunakan rider form mereka agar kemampuan tempur mereka tidak usang.

Shinji menarik 3 buah kartu yang ada dalam deck miliknya:

Sword Vent,Kartu yang sama dengan kartu yang ia gunakan saat pertama kali masuk dunia cermin,tapi untungnya versi yang ini lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya (tidak patah sekali menabrak benda keras).

Contract,kartu yang digunakan untuk mengontrak monster.

Survive

saat ini,2 kartu milik mereka itu berwarna hitam putih tanpa warna sedikit pun,jangankan lingkaran api atau angin topan seperti sebelumnya.

jika ada sesuatu yang seperti monster cermin menyerang mereka saat ini,ia hanya bisa berharap sword vent cukup untuk membasmi mereka...

Shinji mengantongi lagi deck kartunya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas,tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak pasti.

ia cuma berharap sepulang sekolah nanti tidak ada hal hal aneh yang menimpanya,ia sudah cukup puas dengan hidupnya saat ini,tidak ada pertarungan rider,tidak ada monster dan tidak ada nyawa yang terbuang sia sia.

Sayangnya,hari ini satu hal yang akan mengubah hidupnya terjadi.

hal yang berkaitan dengan seorang malaikat jatuh,yang akhirnya akan mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis berambut merah.

* * *

**Malam hari,Gudang di pinggiran kota**

**Braaak!**

Monster dengan kaki seperti laba laba terpental menabrak tumpukan box kayu,menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan kecil.

Bagian atas Monster itu berbentuk menyerupai wanita tanpa busana,dengan rambut panjang yang berkibar.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti ular sementara matanya terlihat ketakutan melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

Seorang Ksatria Hitam dengan topeng yang berbentuk seperti helm ksatria eropa abad pertengahan.

pelindung dada yang menyerupai kelelawar dan pelindung bahu berwarna perak.

Sabuk perak dengan sebuah kotak hitam bermotif Kelelawar emas terpasang disabuknya.

Dengan pedang yang kini ia pegang dalam posisi terbalik ,sang Ksatria kembali menebas ke arah si monster.

Craaas!

si monster menangkisnya dengan salah satu cakar panjangnya,namun dengan cepat sang Ksatria kembali menebas bagian dada si monster,darah bermuncratan dari tubuhnya,ia pun terhuyung sambil memegang lukanya.

Monster ini adalah Visor,salah satu dari iblis liar yang berkeliaran dan memangsa orang orang tidak berdosa dimalam hari.

sudah beberapa hari aksinya berjalan dengan lancar,namun hari ini ia sial,ia bertemu dengan salah satu dari Tuan Puteri penguasa Kota ini.

mengiranya sebagai mangsa mudah ia menyerang gadis berkaca mata yang sedang berjalan bersama remaja laki laki berjubah hitam.

tanpa ia sadari,sebelum serangannya sampai,tubuhnya dihantam oleh tendangan si remaja berjubah hitam hingga terbang ke arah gudang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat Visor mencari mangsa.

situasi memburuk saat si remaja berubah menjadi sosok Ksatria hitam yang kini dengan mudah menghajarnya.

Visor mendesis,ia berdiri tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya dan dengan sisa kekuatannya ia meloncat dengan satu tangannya berusaha menebas si ksatria,berharap dengan bantuan gravitasi ia bisa mencederainya dan kabur sebelum si Ksatria pulih.

**GUARD VENT.**

!

Cakarnya patah mengenai Jubah hitam yang tiba tiba menutupi tubuh si ksatria seperti sayap yang melingkar.

Visor menjerit melihat kuku dan jarinya remuk seperti menghantam logam yang sangat keras,tidak ia sangka Jubah yang terlihat seperti kain lembut itu bisa sekuat ini!

si Ksatria mengambil satu kartu lain dari Sabuknya,kartu dengan lambang kelelawar emas,dengan cahaya disekelilingnya.

**FINAL VENT.**

si ksatria meloncat kelangit langit Gudang,sebuah pedang panjang ia pegang dengan dua tangannya sebelum ia jatuh,dan membuat jubahnya melingkar seperti mata bor yang terus berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat,apa yang dilihat oleh Visor sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah peluru hitam yang tiba tiba ada didepan wajahnya.

**DUAAAR!**

Ledakan akibat serangan si Ksatria cukup untuk mengguncang seisi gudang dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang didalamnya.

Kini digudang itu hanya tersisa satu orang,Ren Akiyama,dikenal juga sebagai kamen rider Knight berdiri ditengah tengah lubang berdiameter 5 meter dan kedalaman 2 meter,sisa sisa dari tubuh Visor berceceran disekitarnya dalam kondisi terbakar.

Kelelawar Hitam raksasa terbang diatasnya sambil berteriak teriak kearah pintu gudang,tempat gadis berambut pendek dengan kacamata menatap kearahnya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Kerja bagus Ren"

Ren tidak suka bertarung bersama orang lain,walaupun berasal dari kelompok sama,kecuali kalau mereka ada dalam sebuah rating game.

dan malam ini,ia bersama si gadis sedang berburu seekor Iblis Liar yang telam memangsa beberapa manusia di kota ini,tadinya ia hendak pergi sendiri seperti biasanya tapi si gadis memaksa ikut dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini.

Ren Akiyama kini adalah satu satunya "Knight" dari Sona Sitri,gadis yang menyelamatkan nyawanya 2 tahun lalu,dan sejak saat itu menjadi tuannya.

dan seorang Ksatria akan setia mengikuti Tuan mereka tanpa komplain.

* * *

**Sore hari,Taman Kota,keesokan harinya.**

"Kenapa hal begini terjadi lagi?!" Jerit seseorang dengan baju zirah perak dan pakaian berwarna abu abu.

Ia berlari kearah hutan kota,tempat dimana ia bisa bertarung tanpa melibatkan orang yang tidak berdosa.

saat ia berlari Tombak tombak cahaya terlihat meluncur dari udara ke arah tempat ia lari.

"Yang benar saja!" kata Shinji berlari menghindari tombak tombak yang melesat bagai sinar laser dari udara.

saat begini dia benar benar butuh Dragredder!

"Ayolah!,kau cuma menunda nunda hal yang pasti!,semakin lama kau lari semakin lama juga kau merasakan sakit!" ujar suara seorang wanita dari arah udara.

wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan paras cantik yang kini ternoda dengan ekspresi sadis.

dengan postur tubuh yang aduhai menambah kecantikannya,namun sayap hitam bagai gagak yang terdapat dipunggungnya mengatakan wanita ini bukanlah manusia.

Wanita ini adalah Raynare,seorang malaikat jatuh yang diutus untuk membunuh manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear dalam tubuhnya.

tadinya rencananya cukup sederhana:

mengajak Shinji berkencan lalu membunuhnya saat ditempat sepi,tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau anak muda ini bisa melawannya dan memanggil satu set baju zirah bermotif aneh.

anak ini nyaris saja memberinya luka fatal seandainya mereka tetap bertarung dalam jarak dekat!

ia bersyukur walaupun ia adalah malaikat jatuh ia masih memiliki sayapnya untuk terbang diudara!

"Kuuuh,harusnya aku dengar kata Ren" bisik Shinji,ia sudah berbicara dengan Ren tentang kencannya ini dan Ren bilang batalkan saja karena gadis bernama "Yuuma" ini mencurigakan.

tapi bukan Shinji namanya kalau tidak terlalu mempercayai orang lain,ia malah memutuskan untuk tetap datang karena sudah terlanjur janji dengan gadis ini.

lagipula apa sih hal yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi karena hal ini?

Shinji Kido,lupa kalau kata kata itu adalah salah satu dari kata terakhir yang populer...

"Dia terbang diudara,aku nggak punya Strike Vent ataupun Dragredder" kata Shinji

"Oke!,aku coba itu saja!" lanjutnya,mengambil satu satunya kartu persenjataan didalam decknya.

**SWORD VENT**

Shinji lalu berlari menuju kearah Raynare berada,membuat wanita itu bingung dan meluncurkan satu tombak cahaya kearahnya,saat ia hendak menembakkan satu tombak lagi,dari langit turun sebuah pedang katana dengan berputar.

pedang yang berputar itu mengenai salah satu sayapnya dan memotongnya seperti gergaji putar,darah bermuncratan dari sana membuatnya terjatuh menghantam tanah.

Shinji mengambil pedang itu dan berjalan menuju Raynare,saat ini adalah satu satunya kesempatan untuk menang.

Raynare sudah pasrah,rasa sakit sudah menutupi kemampuannya bergerak bebas.

tapi tangan kanannya bebas,ia bisa menusukan satu tombak cahaya terakhir ke arah Shinji.

seandainya ada celah.

dan pada saat itulah Shinji melakukan kesalahan fatal,ia tidak mampu langsung membunuh wanita ini karena ia sangat mirip manusia,ditambah lagi ia masih mengingat kalau sampai sesaat sebelum ia menunjukkan tabiat aslinya,Raynare terlihat seperti gadis sebayanya dan ia melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum saat mereka bersama di taman bermain tadi.

ia yakin kalau masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan dari si malaikat jatuh,membuatnya terhenti saat hendak menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Raynare.

membuat Shinji secara tidak sadar memberi keuntungan besar baginya untuk menghunuskan Satu tombak cahaya tepat kearah dada Shinji,menembus pelindung dada dari rider system.

"Keh!,akhirnya misiku selesai!,kau bersyukur aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menyiksamu terlebih dahulu!" kata Raynare dengan tatapan sadis ,sambil berjalan terhuyung kearah hutan yang lebih gelap hingga hilang dari pandangan.

meninggalkan Shinji sendiri ditengah kubangan darah,rider system miliknya telah berhenti berfungsi,membuatnya kembali kepakaian yang ia kenakan sebelumnya,sebuah jaket biru dengan dalaman T-shirt merah dan celana jeans.

"Ha ha...,lucu juga,aku mati dua kali dengan cara yang sama" kata Shinji mengingat dikehidupan sebelumnya ia juga tewas ditusuk oleh monster cermin demi melindungi seorang anak kecil dan ibunya.

"Kau masih mau hidup?"

terdengar sebuah suara,suara seorang gadis yang baginya terdengar seperti suara malaikat

Shinji yakin suara itu pernah ia dengar,namun ia terlalu lemah untuk berbalik dan melihat wajah gadis itu.

"...Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika akan mati atau tidak,...tapi jika aku masih bisa hidup...aku bisa melindungi orang lain dari makhluk seperti tadi..." kata Shinji lemah,ia tidak suka melihat nyawa dengan seenaknya dirampas,seandainya hal barusan terjadi pada orang lain maka orang itu hanya akan tewas dengan merana setelah diberi harapan palsu...

"baiklah,aku akan menghidupkanmu menjadi salah satu pelayanku" kata gadis itu sambil meletakkan sesuatu diatas tubuh Shinji yang semakin dingin

Shinji merasa kesadarannya mulai hilang walaupun ia bisa merasakan luka lukanya menutup.

yang terlihat dimatanya sebelum indera penglihatannya menghilang adalah warna merah yang cerah.

yang tidak diketahui oleh Shinji adalah,di antara pepohonan,Ren dan Sona melihat akhir dari Pertarungannya dengan Raynare.

Ren hendak menolong Shinji yang berada ditengah kubangan darah namun Sona mencegahnya sambil menunjuk kearah Shinji berada.

Tempat dimana seorang gadis berambut merah sedang memeriksa keadaan Shinji dan memberinya beberapa buah bidak catur berwarna merah.

Ren tahu apa yang terjadi,ia telah mengalami hal ini 2 tahun lalu saat "kejadian itu" terjadi

Shinji telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis,dan "Tuan" yang membangkitkannya adalah

Rias Gremory,teman dekat sekaligus rival dari Sona Sitri

Ren tersenyum karena satu hal,ironis sekali karena jika mereka bertemu dalam rating game,mereka akan bertarung kembali satu sama lain,seperti saat rider war dulu.

* * *

Bersambung...


End file.
